


Kisses Sweeter Than Wine

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters, silk, wine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Sweeter Than Wine

The wine was Centauri, seized in customs because the proper paperwork wasn't filed and Susan was having a bad day. She'd helped herself to a few bottles, given one to Garibaldi, and then gone back to her quarters, to do something that was certainly not moping.

The wine slid down her throat with the smoothness of silk, and she'd drunk rather more than she'd planned when she realized she'd have to actually get up in the morning. She was disposing of the empty bottles and beginning to undress when the door chime sounded.

She called for the the computer to open the door without thinking about it, not even looking at whoever it was. "I see I've come at a bad time," Talia's voice came from behind her, and Susan looked up quickly, embarrassed.

"No, no!" she said, with an expansive gesture. "Join me. The wine is very good. I just had a little too much." Susan realized how she must look--naked but for her uniform undershirt and panties, braid half-undone, obviously drunk. She expected Talia, perfect, untouchable Talia, to leave.

Instead, she was surprised to see Talia sit down, pour herself some wine in the glass Susan had been using, and down it in one gulp. "Long day?" Susan asked hesitantly.

"Like you would not believe," Talia said. "But it seems the same can be said for you."

Susan shrugged one shoulder, collapsing onto the couch. "It happens. You deal with it, or you don't. I deal."

They passed the wine glass back and forth for a while, Susan secretly thrilling when her lips touched the place Talia had drunk from. But eventually, she noticed the time, and regretfully put down the glass. "I really should get some sleep, if I'm going to be at all functional tomorrow."

But instead of leaving, Talia sat perfectly still for a moment, then removed her gloves, one at a time. "What are you doing?" Susan asked.

"It's been so long since I touched someone," Talia said, almost to herself. "Someone I wanted to touch, that is. I want to touch you, Susan, if that's alright."

Susan didn't even have to think. "Please."

Talia reached out, pressing one cool, soft hand to the skin of Susan's arm. Talia exhaled slowly, but her expression was blissful, not pained. She traced her fingers up and down Susan's bare arm, raising goosebumps. Her other hand came up to cup the back of Susan's neck, and their eyes met.

Hoping she wasn't reading the situation wrong, Susan leaned forward, capturing Talia's lips in a chaste kiss. Talia made a sound, deep in her throat and deepened the kiss, pressing Susan back into the couch. Susan tangled her fingers in Talia's hair, soft and silken against her callused fingers, and kissed back, lips opening, tongues touching and touching again.

Susan felt each of Talia's fingers like they were brands against her skin, as they shifted over her neck and then down the center of her chest and up under her shirt. Susan arched her back into Talia's hands, and Talia made a satisfied noise, gripping the shirt and tugging it up over Susan's head, leaving her bare-chested. She pulled back, taking in the sight of Susan's half-naked form, and then she trailed her fingers over the bared skin, cupping Susan's breasts and then rubbing her fingers over Susan's nipples. Susan choked back a moan, and Talia smiled slightly.

She pressed close again, kissing Susan again and sliding one hand into her panties. Susan spread her legs, the wine and the scent of Talia's hair making her languid but eager. Talia pressed firm, knowing fingers to her clit, rubbing maddeningly. "More," Susan moaned after a few minutes of torture. Talia smirked, tracing her fingers over Susan's swollen lips, pressing one fingertip inside and then pulling away, smirk widening when Susan cried out in her frustration.

Susan lost track of how long they went on like this, Talia's teasing fingers turning her on but not quite giving her enough. Then suddenly Talia was pushing two fingers inside her, rubbing that spot deep inside, and Susan was coming, head thrown back, Talia's name on her lips.

Talia brought her fingers to her own mouth, causing Susan to shiver happily. She realized dazedly that Talia was still fully clothed, but for her gloves on the edge of the couch, and laughed. "Let me return the favor," she said, reaching out. Talia took her hand with a smile, and they trailed down the hall to the bedroom.


End file.
